Computing centers such as data centers generally include a large number of computing devices. The computing devices can include, for example, servers, switches, routers, storage systems, and the like. A rack may provide a standardized structure to support and mount the computing devices. A power distribution unit (PDU) can also be mounted on the rack to provide electrical power to the computing devices.